What came next
by rachael-ly
Summary: Two years after the events of "Why I Miss You", what has become of our strange and crazy tandem? Things will never be easy between Varia's Prince and Psychic, but hey, they're bound to sort it out. Hopefully... (yet another multi-chapter Belphegor/Mammon)


Connected to Why I miss you. Premise might be confusing if you haven't read that.

* * *

"I am not jealous, Bel. Stop insisting that I am."

"Oh? Then why are you so angry right now?"

"Because you're an idiot that won't shut up!"

Manic laughter followed as Viper walked away from him and transported herself with magic elsewhere in the castle, face flushed from both anger and embarrassment. She was a highly esteemed sorceress. She did not need this kind of mockery! Arguments and teasing were common between her and the insane Prince Belphegor, but even she had her limits.

Plus, there was no denying that things have been stagnant between her and her… her… whatever he is. Ugh.

"You're the older one here. Take the high road and forgive him." Viper tells herself despite the emotions that she has yet to recover from. It doesn't help for the past year all they've ever attended were weddings after weddings. Two years after Vongola Decimo and his long time love finally tied the knot, the rest of Vongola followed the trend and sent invite after invite. If they weren't important members of the family, Viper never would have attended every single one of them. Nature of their jobs aside, they were still obliged to commit to these events.

Now if only the main Vongola family's guardians can stop getting married for one second, Viper and her mind can stop worrying for once.

She was caught at a vulnerable moment by the Prince the Ripper. Instead of reading her usual books to pass the time, she was looking at photos of past events that occurred within the year. One too many marriage photos of the newly wed Gokuderas, Hibaris, Sasagawas, and through some miracle, even their very own Levi.

For the longest time she assumed he'd just continue his adoration for their boss until he died.

What a shame. She hated being wrong.

A bigger shame came in the form of failing to detect when a certain Prince entered her room and snatched one of the photos Viper was looking at. Followed, of course by a defeaning laughter.

"If you truly want to be a bride, staring at these won't help, you know?"

"All you need to do is ask. Shi shi shi~"

"Shall I bend on one knee now?"

As always, he teased her relentlessly, to the point anger came and she eventually walked out. For someone who matured a great deal over the last few years, he had his moments when he was no different from a 12 year old. This was one of those times.

"Get over it." She tells herself once more, stopping in her tracks to check behind her just in case the childish Prince decided to find her. He'd often tail behind her, in the past, and in the present. Most times when she wanted to be alone. Of course during the one time she wished he would, he doesn't.

Then again, wanting to be chased was something they both agreed to stop expecting from each other. As her beloved apprentice repeatedly expressed, they can be both very stupid despite normally being smart. As a way to avoid that, they agreed to speak when faced with uncertainty. Talk it out before it blows up in their faces once more. And of course, because of both their chaotic natures, they still ended up getting side tracked every once in a while anyway.

Some things just stay the same, no matter how much time passes by.

Viper was about to move once more when she felt a presence approaching. Not from the hallway, but from outside.

Of course.

He was never one to use doors.

It turns out right after she stormed out and disappeared like the mist to who knows where, Belphegor soon followed and tracked her from the outside. Of course.

She turns to the nearest window and meets eye to eye with a Cheshire-like Belphegor, casually sitting himself by the window as if he's been there all along. And like he always does, he laughs that crazy laugh of his before making his point.

"Are you done throwing a fit? It doesn't suit you, you know. I reserve that right for myself~" He hops down and approaches the still grumpy illusionist, both arms swung to the back of his neck as more laughter followed.

"Now what did I say this time?'

I AM NOT THE IMMATURE ONE HERE!

Or so Viper likes to say to herself, clearly in denial that at times, she had her own spree of childishness.

"Nothing." She shakes her head, dismissing everything. Where would she even start? If she admits being offended to his teasing earlier, she'd might as well admit he was right. That she was a bit jealous of how everyone was progressing lately. It was in her nature to be greedy and want what others had. This wasn't new information and it shouldn't be a surprise to Belphegor. And to herself, even!

Yet… why was she so embarrassed to admit that out loud?

"I wish to be alone right now, Prince. Go and bug someone else. I believe our Commander is bored today. He'd be more entertaining to annoy."

Instead of agreeing with her, Belphegor doesn't budge and simply wears a frown. He had very little patience and didn't appreciate being shoved when he was thoughtful enough to follow. "You are rattled. Leaving you alone now means letting you think some more and from what I've learned over the years, dear V. Is that you are never allowed to be on your own when you're rattled."

He says all of this with a straight face without a hint of mockery. Belphegor was capable of this now—for a long while now—and yet it always surprised Viper when he did.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's in that head of yours or shall I force it out of you? The latter can be fun so I won't mind if you choose that~" The frown he wore was short lived, replaced with a smirk and soon, after a brief few seconds of silence by the illusionist, Belphegor took it as a sign to go for the latter. He grabbed her by the wrist and attempted to pull her—only to be left alone with a bunch of leaves in his hand and on the floor. Once more, Viper pulled a quick one over him and escaped.

The Prince could only laugh his frustrations his way.

If it was a chase she wanted, then it's a chase she'll get.

Silly, silly baby.

* * *

Word Count: 1,088

* * *

Hellloooo. Like I said this is events after "Why I Miss You" that I placed in a separate fic since... the other one was already too long. I missed their tandem and hopefully inspiration comes so I can continue their stort!

I haven't written fanfics in a long while, but hopefully I'm not too rusty.


End file.
